


Waiting for him

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 旗木卡卡西一直在等他的恋人回来，但他的身体和精神有些扛不住了。
Relationships: all卡；带卡；自卡；水门卡；四卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Waiting for him

“带土…不要了…我不行了…”

一处隐秘的山洞里，全身赤裸的银发男人坐在面具男身上颠簸，白皙的臀部吞吐着紫红巨物，异常淫靡色情。一波一波的快感让他失了神，嫣红的小舌无力地耷拉出唇角，大腿和小腹一阵阵痉挛。

带土听到了情人的求饶，但他也几个月没有和卡卡西做过了，并不想这么早释放出来，于是他安抚性地摸了摸笨卡卡的肩胛骨，一口咬住了在他眼前晃动的嫣红乳尖。

“啊！”银发忍者再也无法控制，本来已经脱力的身体似乎是被什么驱动而疯狂扭动起来，带着半指手套的手紧紧压着带土肩头就想从钉住他的阳具上起来。

带土死死压住怀里卡卡西的挣扎，感受到包裹阴茎的软肉已经疯狂地收缩吞吐，咬牙将精液一股股射进卡卡西炙热湿滑的甬道内，右手狠狠摁在卡卡西的后心。

那里刻着小小四个墨字，“忍灵答绝”，是水门飞雷神的标记。四代目以这种方式控制着带土，保证他在晓组织卧底的每一天都忠心耿耿。

“放心，笨卡卡，放心。我一定会回到木叶当上火影的，我会杀了水门帮你报仇，所有欺负过你的人我都会一个一个替你…”

“不要…”已经精疲力竭的卡卡西双手兀自颤抖，他捧起带土的脸，那双异瞳的眼睛里滚落下热烫的泪水。

他低头抵住带土的额头，赤身裸体却做出如此宽容和救赎的动作，散发着种别样的圣洁与色情。

卡卡西看见那只和他相对的写轮眼里也流着眼泪，他伸出舌尖舔舐去了它们。

“我很好，我没事。你一定要好好活着…活着回木叶来。”回到我身边。他没说出最后一句话，因为带土用嘴唇把它堵在了卡卡西喉咙里。

回到木叶后，卡卡西犹豫了一下，遵循自己准的令人发指的直觉先回了一趟自己的上忍宿舍。

把一条腿搭在浴缸边上，他躬下身伸手拉开红肿的后穴，把湿润的精液抠挖出来。

一整身衣服都沾上了尘土和荤腥，他索性把衣服全丢进澡盆，倒了些洗衣粉进去无聊地踩着。这让他想起琳没去世前，他还住在旗木老宅的时候，水门班的三个小孩也曾经这样帮卡卡西洗大件的床单被罩。

带土……

时间过的飞快，琳的名字莫名其妙地上了慰灵碑，他记得自己和带土在雨里流着眼泪，发烧时双双滚到一张床上。水门老师当上了火影，他笑着祝贺自己的学生都成为了独当一面的上忍，然后拍拍卡卡西的后心，“我希望可以随时找到你。”

他语焉不详，两个少年都没听出其中深意。

等到水门将卡卡西划为直属暗部，带土已经领了顶级的S级潜入任务准备离开木叶了。

“卡卡西，等我回来！”半面疤痕半面稚嫩的十六岁少年朝他挥挥手，戴上橘色漩涡状面具离开，卡卡西凝望挚友的背影，刚想出声就被身后的水门搭住了肩头——他只能看着带土的背影消失在地平线上。

如果那时开口，现在会不会有什么不同？

卡卡西麻木地翻出一套干净的上忍制服，去往火影楼。

“卡卡西，这次任务辛苦你了。”坐在任务派发处的三代目猿飞赞赏地看着村子里新成长的年轻人，虽然只有十八岁，但已经是有过几次S级经验的精英上忍，未来不可限量。

“如果可以的话去帮忙送信给自来也大人吧？他最近来信说下榻在汤之国的旅店，需要一个人去把他收集的资料带回来，你的话，三天如何？”

看到卡卡西眼底疲倦的神色，猿飞也有些不忍心，“来回路途两天，中间一天可以休息，刚回来就派发任务真是辛苦了，但能接这个级别任务的人暂时都不在。”

站得挺拔的年轻人沉默了一下，回答，“请您放心。”

为了带土，他私下里和自来也做过一些交易，以身体侍奉这位“三忍”之一，希望对方能在一定程度上给水门施压。 

星夜兼程赶到自来也住处拿到卷轴后，正值夕阳西下。卡卡西敏感地捕捉到了自来也神情里熟悉的玩味感。

彤红的光线落在男人健硕的肌肉线条上，恍惚间让他看起来像一只慵懒的猛兽。

“你太瘦了，卡卡西。”自来也从身后环抱住赤身裸体的卡卡西，发现自己的胳膊能环住卡卡西的腰一圈还多；他的性器在卡卡西臀缝里弹跳着，从这个环抱的姿势向下能看到淡红小巧性器下紫色的龟头。

卡卡西稍稍偏过头去，让身后这颗大脑袋拱在自己肩上，硬茬的白色长发扎得他瑟缩了一下。

“自来也先生...”卡卡西徒劳地推拒了一下，手腕迅速被牢牢握在成年男人手中反剪在背后；他心里一声叹息，乖巧地抬高了柔软白皙的臀。

自来也的手指上沾了润滑用的膏体，打着圈塞进卡卡西后穴。

男人魁梧的体格在卡卡西上方投下一片浓厚的阴影。卡卡西感觉自己快要喘不过气。

侵犯来临的那一刻，年轻人发出了一声无意义的呜咽，听起来像是在哭。自来也过于粗大的阴茎让卡卡西在情事的前半截总是像被惩罚的犯人，性器破开紧闭的小口一路碾开柔软的肠壁，润滑刚刚够，他抓紧了床单，仰起头绷紧了背部的肌肉。

一只粗糙的大手抚摸着他的肩头等待他稳定情绪，等到少年的大腿不再颤抖到能自主支撑身体，自来也才俯下身骑着这只羸弱的小羊运动起来。

啪啪的水声弥漫在室内，卡卡西感觉那粗大的肉茎因为这具有体型差的后入式几乎顶到了胸口。

他颤抖着手去摸自己的小腹，果然摸到了一块一块凸起，隔着肚皮，能感受到它反复有生命一般快速而准确地在自己肠道里横冲直撞。自来也误会了他的意思，他一手捞着卡卡西的窄腰，一手伸到后辈身下圈住了他稚嫩的性器。他熟稔地摩挲着敏感的龟头，指尖的薄茧擦着娇嫩的阴茎，把卡卡西送上了快感的巅峰。

“唔...不...”年轻忍者的声音带上了哭腔，他试图把呜咽塞进蓬松的枕头里，却在后穴一阵阵的收紧里不由自主地撑起上身捕捉空气。  
他哭得上气不接下气，涎水淌过下巴上的小痣，胡乱地糊在手掌、胸口和胳膊上。

“别哭了，像个女人一样。”自来也加快了抽插的速度，卡卡西于是真的止住了哭声，他修长的手指紧紧捂着自己的嘴，把溢出的不安和恐惧咽回喉咙里。

和室里一时间只剩肉体撞击的淫靡水声与男人粗重的呼吸，自来也把那颗银发的小脑袋摁进被褥又抬高了柔软的小屁股，几声闷哼里将精液全数射进了卡卡西的肠道。

他轻轻把年轻人放倒，因为他看起来已经没有力气自己翻过身。  
“那边浴室，自己去清理吧。”平稳了呼吸，自来也看也不看倒在床铺上几近昏迷的人，自顾自地划了一根火柴。

“自来也先生，您还记不记得…”犹豫了一会儿，卡卡西蜷起双腿，这时提出请求让他觉得自己像个用身体换东西的妓女。

但为了带土，他还是开口了，声音颤抖得像是要哭出来。

“水门那边，我会想办法的。”他沉默了许久还是开口，吐出一口烟气，神色在缭绕烟雾里不甚分明。

听到水门的名字，卡卡西战栗着双腿坐起来，勉强自己朝自来也膝行过去，在男人宽阔的脊背上落下一个感激的吻。

将东西交到三代目手里离开火影楼后，卡卡西无端觉得阳光有些刺眼。

现在是什么季节？春季？夏季？秋季？

恢复孤身一人以来，他一直在不停的出任务与等任务中度过。

吃饭睡觉都降低到维持生命的最低限度，保持思念带土，偶尔有水门的招呼，去年开始接触一些火影上层寻找解救带土的办法，但似乎毫无出路。

不知怎么地，他来到了忍者小学，隔着栅栏看了看里面打闹的孩子，卡卡西无端觉得绝望。

等他们长大，能接受与亲人朋友分离的痛苦和用身体换情报的不甘吗？

头顶的树叶沙沙作响，卡卡西抬头去看，带着暗部面具的人冲他挥挥手。

“啊，天藏…”

卡卡西张了张嘴，刚想打个招呼，但天地在他眼前旋转起来。

还没来得及好好看看地面的位置他就跌倒了，天空湛蓝，四肢好像与大脑断开了连接。

好像最近太累了。他迷迷糊糊地想。能不能就这样直接死掉呢？  
黑暗笼罩了他。

醒来时卡卡西发现自己处在陌生的房间，卧室里有淡淡的木头香气。努力撑起身子，他看到床头有几本关于建筑设计的大部头书籍，对于自己身处何地有了数。

天藏正在厨房熬着一锅银耳枸杞汤，听到卧室的响声，转头对卡卡西打了个招呼：“前辈身体好点了吗？”

因为低血糖带起头晕的卡卡西扶着门框站了几秒钟，看着厨房里的人不确定地出声：“天藏？”

“嗯，是我啦。”被叫到名字的暗部不好意思地挠了挠头，“剪了头发是不是看起来有点不习惯？”

卡卡西挪到餐桌旁坐下，撑着脸看着后辈，露出一个欣慰的笑：“很帅气哦。”

他看向那锅热气腾腾的银耳汤，吸了吸鼻子，“你放了很多冰糖嘛，隔这么远都能闻到甜味。天藏对我这么好，都不知道该怎么报答你了。”

没带面罩的卡卡西有种颓然的美，天藏不由得想到了之前听到的一些隐秘的传闻，耳根烧起来，转过头嘟嘟囔囔：“因为长发的时候好几次被认成女性嘛…在公共浴池吓到其他同事的事情我可不想再经历了。”

“报答什么的请您不要再提了，不管什么形式的都不需要。我是真心喜欢您，所以你高兴我才会高兴。”说到最后，天藏握紧了拳头，视线转向一边，连敬语都丢失殆尽。

一只温暖的大手放到了他头上拍了拍，好像他们初见时做的那样。

天藏眼眶有些酸，他忍着不去看卡卡西手腕露出的青紫痕迹和对方弯成月牙的笑眼，他无法忘记几次照顾前辈时发现的前辈身上密密麻麻的淤青与吻痕。

就算是忍者，这么生活着也会崩溃吧。前辈这么多年以来，是怎么过来的啊。

是夜，火影楼最后一间办公室里的灯光熄灭时，卡卡西乖顺地出现在波风水门椅边。

月光格外明亮，连屋里四张历代火影的肖像都看得清清楚楚。

“卡卡西…”水门爱怜地扯下卡卡西的面罩，神色隐晦地摩挲着弟子唇边那颗色情的小痣。

卡卡西保持着半跪的姿势，指甲掐进手心。

“当火影压力真是很大啊，你也辛苦了，如果不是我的改革，你可以以教导上忍的身份轻松许多吧。”

“不，没有的事。能为木叶的发展尽力，是每个木叶忍者的荣誉。”卡卡西不敢抬头，不知道自己什么时候就会因为水门眼底的情绪崩溃。

那只手停了下来，意味深长地抚摸上了卡卡西的嘴唇，狠狠地掐按，直到它们充血而变得殷红。

“难道小卡卡西就没有为了我而工作的念头吗？”

“不是的…”刚想辩解，两根灵活的手指就顺着张开的嘴唇进入口腔搅弄起那根小舌。

“卡卡西…”水门仿佛一声叹息，显然不满意卡卡西的回答，也不打算听解释。

“脱下裤子，自渎给我看。”

他听话地坐上办公桌，咬着上衣下摆，把下身脱了个精光。

修长的手指圈住秀气的性器，屋里不一会儿就响起淫靡的水声和压抑的喘息。随着快感缓缓堆积，他习惯性地放慢了速度，余光瞟去看水门。

对方完全没有要动作的意思，座椅阴影里的蓝眸子闪着幽暗的光，那是无声的指示：继续。

卡卡西换了两只手拢住快要爆发的阴茎，咽了咽口水，开始不住地摩挲轻抚脆弱的龟头。

不能射，射了会有很严重的后果。

酥麻痒意从下身向四肢传递，卡卡西的小腹绷紧了，修长的双腿也开始猛烈打颤，他捂紧了阴茎，抬头拼命用呼吸平复躁动——水门不说可以射，就不可以射。哪怕是从高潮顶点压抑住冲动也不要紧，要让水门高兴，他才可能考虑放过自己那个被放弃的卧底学生。

obito……卡卡西双眼失焦，一片空白的大脑里只剩下带土那只流泪的写轮眼。

“卡卡西，做得很好。”水门站起来走近，人体的热度让卡卡西坚硬的性器抖了抖，但还是一滴都没有流出来。再调教几次，大概不需要用手他也能强忍住射精了。水门不动声色地观察着仿佛从水里捞出来一样湿透的卡卡西。

卡卡西的目光在地板上逡巡。尝试了几次缓慢的呼吸后，他开口：“水...唔。”他抬起银白的眼睫看他，水门捂住了他湿润的嘴唇。

“我知道你要问什么。带土现在不能回来。”水门湛蓝的眸子在背光的角度泛着灰色，仿佛暴风雨来临前的海面，“不知道你在之前的会议里偷听到了多少，但这种卧底任务本来就是九死一生，作为忍者，我相信他有为村子牺牲的精神。”

带土才没有，带土想安稳地活着，每天吃甘栗甘的红豆糕，忌日给琳上坟，晚上和我睡在一起。

他也不是必须牺牲，以前的卧底任务会定期换人，足够精致的假死就可以脱身。

你是为了你的仕途，要获得各大家族的支持，所以你选择向宇智波开刀，宇智波带土是你政治生涯的牺牲品。

他会因为你的私欲死去，而不是为了村子或和平。

但这些话语只是像岩浆一般在卡卡西胸口来回奔涌，上涌的温度高到烫伤了他的气管与喉舌，他保持了沉默，驯顺地低下头，伸出小舌舔了舔水门的掌心。

那种熟悉的反胃感从小腹窜到了喉咙口，是每次水门抱住他时的本能反应。卡卡西在心里默念着挚友的叮嘱,拼命麻痹自己。

“卡卡西，我不会死的，等我回来…”

我也不会死的。

我会等带土回来。

等他回来。

可他还能回来吗？

他想起水门晦暗的眸子，恐惧与悲伤溢满了胸膛，让他不自觉地蜷缩起来。

水门已经温柔地脱下了他的裤子，在性器底部套上了一个金属制的铁环。

卡卡西走神的瞬间，水门刚好摸到了后穴里那个瑟缩的凸起，熟练使用飞雷神苦无的手指在穴道里揉捏，拇指感兴趣地挂搔学生淫水泛滥的外阴，让他一阵阵战栗。

终于，水门示意他躺下。四代目掏出了自己狰狞的性器，缓慢而不容抗拒地插进学生湿漉漉的小穴，放任精液和尿液冲刷着娇嫩的内壁，发出释怀的叹息。

感觉到液体飞溅在甬道内壁的时候，卡卡西感觉无边的疲惫感朝他袭来。他困倦地阖上眼，水门那头灿烂的金发在视网膜里黯淡，与阴影融成一片。

夜里两点，卡卡西颤抖着腿离开了火影楼，平心而论这一夜与过去比起来并不算难熬。反正他也习惯了在办公室接受没有高潮的性事，他不是水门的床伴，充其量只能算是个好用的肉便器。

穴口实在堵不住淅淅沥沥的尿液，温热感顺着大腿流下，幸亏已经到了午夜，没有认识的人会疑惑卡卡西身上些微的尿骚气，他安静地走回家，把自己泡进满满一浴缸的冷水里。  
再等两个月。  
如果一切都没有变化，就和带土一起叛逃。  
卡卡西仰躺着沉入水底，冰凉的水流从四面八方包裹了他，浴室上方的木板花纹摇摇晃晃，他终于下定了决心。


End file.
